


Between Them

by IvoryCrest



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Everyone knows but no one says anything, Fluff, M/M, Maybe there's more, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryCrest/pseuds/IvoryCrest
Summary: It amazed him how focused Caleb could become, despite the loudness around him. If he thought about it, the man was in his own world, detached by the thinnest line.He must've stared too long because the blue eyes looked up to him. Fjord felt a little frozen, unable to look away. He couldn't help the small smile that pulled at the corner of his lips. Before he turned away, he could've swore Caleb matched his expression.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If ya like it tell me if you'd want more. ;)  
> Feel like I could make this a little longer.

His movements were subtle, calculated. As the magic flowed down his arm, leaving his hand, a bolt of fire shot in the distance. The vibrancy of his eyes lingered until the last remnants of the spell faded.

Across the way, there was an explosion where it had impacted. There was a yelp from the wolf that'd been targeted. The fur was singed, leaving marks along its body. It collapsed to the ground, alive, albeit for the moment. Though, from the sound it was making, it didn't have much longer to live.

Fjord took a breath; seemingly the first since the fight began. While the tension in him lessened, it didn't dissipate. He still held the falchion at the ready and his hand prepared for another Eldritch Blast.

As he looked back to the wizard, he noticed the certainty in his eyes. It was a sight that was becoming a bit more frequent recently. Caleb has seem to have found a solid foundation in himself. While the hesitation and caution are ever present, he still manages to find a commanding aura about him at times.

"It will die soon enough, but to be safe," Caleb said as he cast another bolt, sending it flying in the same direction. This time there was no sound of the wolf, only the impact of the fire. "Are you all right there, Fjord?"

It was only then that Fjord remembered the searing pain from his chest and shoulders. The bite and claw marks that found their way along his flesh.

They'd only been out in this forest for a simple walk. Normally, wolves don't wander about in the middle of the day. However, it seemed a lone wolf decided to start its hunt early today.

"Not... too bad," Fjord sighed, looking over himself. "Hurts like hell, but nothin' to stop me."

Caleb looked him over. Fjord felt the wizard's piercing gaze look him over, taking in his wounds, his rough breathing, and slouched posture. With one look, it felt as if Caleb had seen through him, much like Caduceus has sure to have done many times.

"Drink this," Caleb tossed him a vial of red liquid.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'll be fine," Fjord answered. "Besides, if there's any others around, you'll be needin' this."

"Since the day we have met, you have been using the majority of your potions to heal everyone else. Besides, you protected me from every attack. Call this returning the favor."

Feeling unable to refuse him now, Fjord chugged down the potion, feeling most of his wounds close and much of his strength returned. Wiping his mouth, he scanned the area, searching for any movement, a sign of another attack.

Caleb looked up through the treetops, seeing the faintest sign of light. It's nearing dusk. Within the next half-hour, it'll be dark. Returning now sounds like the best idea.

"We should be headin' back," Fjord's southern drawl cut through his thoughts. "Keep close to me and I'll lead."

Caleb locked eyes with Fjord for a moment before answering with, "Hm."

~*~

Returning to the inn, they found the rest of the Nein already scarfing down their dinner. Caduceus was the first to notice them. As he looked them over, a look of knowing crossed his expression. Excusing himself from the table, he approached the two, casting a healing on Fjord.

"Thanks for that, Deuces," a sigh escaped Fjord. "Nothin' to worry about."

"Well, I wouldn't say that, but you're not dead, so that's something. Maybe go wash up," Caduceus' gravely insisted.

"Sounds like a good idea," Fjord answered. He patted Caleb's back before heading upstairs.

Caduceus' attention then turned to the wizard, looking him over. "Protected you, didn't he?"

"He... doesn't think too much about things," Caleb began, stealing a glance at the last view of Fjord before he disappeared upstairs. "My shield would've protected me some."

Caduceus chuckled a little. "No, I think he had his mind exactly where he wanted it. Come on. Let's get you some food."

Fjord returned to the group roughly 10 minutes later, dressed only in his simple clothes, his armor left in the room. He took a seat next to Beau, taking the plate that was shoved before him.

The others talked about their day. Jester and Nott went shopping, managing to find a thrift shop with ridiculous hats. Beau and Yasha visited the blacksmith, needing to refill on throwing stars, and to browse some new wares. Caduceus spent his time meditating, reconnecting with the Wildmother.

As they talked, Fjord couldn't help but let his eyes wander. He looked around the room, staring at the occasional drunk at a nearby table. He looked to the windows, seeing the darkness of night. Then he looked to his companions, watched as they engaged with each other.

Finally, his eyes settled on the man across from him. He'd settled into the chair, hunched over the table, reading. Frumpkin laid around his neck, his hand mindlessly scratching the feline's neck.

It amazed him how focused Caleb could become, despite the loudness around him. If he thought about it, the man was in his own world, detached by the thinnest line.

He must've stared too long because the blue eyes looked up to him. Fjord felt a little frozen, unable to look away. He couldn't help the small smile that pulled at the corner of his lips. Before he turned away, he could've swore Caleb matched his expression.


	2. Observation and Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb reflects on his own thoughts and Fjord makes an attempt.

He hadn't noticed that his mind had wandered until Nott's shrilly voice pulled his attention back to reality. As he took in his surroundings, he realized they were still in the market square. They had stopped at a vendor for a moment, but it seems that's passed.

Looking to his side, he finds the rest already heading for another stall. He'd gotten lost in his own mind again. He takes care not to make it a habit, but it happens at times. His mind just... leaves him.

"Caleb, are you okay?" she asked, pulling on the cuff of his sleeve.

He looked down at her, a faint smile taking his usual blank and solemn expression. " _Ja_ , I am all right," he answered her, ruffling her hair.

They rejoined the group, seemingly not noticed by their short absence. They'd taken the liberty of shopping for the day. Supplies were needed for the next leg of their journey. As much as he enjoyed shopping, it was tiring.

"Caleb!" Jester's voice pulled him back this time. "Were you needing anything?"

"Ah, no. I have everything I need. In fact, I think I'll be returning to the inn. All this shopping has gotten me tired."

"Then I'll go-" Nott stopped herself, thinking something over. "but I wanted to see about some acid."

"No worries," Fjord said as he approached Caleb. "I'll head back with him. I think I've had more than my fill of shoppin'."

Nott gave the half-orc a cold, hard stare as he walked. "If you need me just send a message."

"Yes, I know. Now, go on. I'll be fine with Fjord."

"Ya know, I think she hates me," Fjord chuckled as the distance between their groups grew. "Looks like she'll shoot me any second."

Caleb managed a short, small chuckle. "If you did not tease her so much, maybe you would not have such a heavy target on your back. Though, I am sure she enjoys it, deep down."

"Sure, she's just oozin' enjoyment," he answered. 

The conversation fell into silence as they walked back. Again Caleb's mind began to find another focus. Only, that focus moved to the half-orc that walked beside him.

Through the strands of hair that fell in just the right place, Caleb glanced Fjord's way. The man had only recently opened another lock to his patron. Caleb had half the mind to think that would've changed him more and yet here he is. His warm presence is ever there. Though, there are times where Fjord is quiet, seemingly listening to something inaudible to the others. It's just Caleb's opinion. He could always be wrong.

~*~

His observation continued as they sat at the bar. Fjord was holding a conversation with the innkeeper. Caleb had been listening for the first part, but as he listened to Fjord, he couldn't help but be soothed by the southern drawl.

There are slight changes to the accent, depending on who he speaks to. Sometimes it's soft and cheerful when he talks with Jester, or a stranger he tries to warm up to. It's a little rough and sarcastic with Beau and Nott, engaging in their bantering. It's a little slower and deep when inquiring with Yasha and Caduceus. With Caleb, it's... a mix of the first and last. There's a softness to his tone, that dips just a little deep, but there's a lightness to it at the same time.

Caleb shakes his head a little at his own thoughts. It was impossible to think the man could ever remotely feel the same as him. Yes, he may have smiled at him, but he always smiles. That's the person he is. Given a smile, he'll return it all the same. There's nothing behind it.

He snapped his fingers, calling Frumpkin to his shoulders. The orange feline purred as he rubbed his face into Caleb's russet mess of hair. He took comfort in the cat, but three sneezes in a row beside him reminded him of the allergies of a certain half-orc.

"Ah, sorry about that," Caleb sighed, letting the feline jump down to explore.

"S'alright," Fjord answered with a congested nose. He pinched the bridge with two fingers, sighing.

"Another round," Caleb called to the bartender, raising his empty glass. With a nod and a few moments later, they both had new drinks.

Fjord stared at the contents of his tankard. He contemplated it in his mind, going back and forth. There was an argument in his head, but neither side seemed to be winning. He glanced at his companion beside him, watching as he seemed to think himself. Could they be sharing the same thought?

"Hey, Caleb. Do you think we-"

"They are coming back," Caleb said as he was pulled from his thoughts. "Nott sent a message. They will be here in a few minutes." He turned to Fjord. "What were you saying?"

Fjord's expression faded from determination to something laced with a little disappointment. "I was just saying... that this was nice- the two of us sharin' some time like this." A sigh left Fjord. "Go on and get a table for us. I'll start at orderin'.

A bit confused and a little worried about his expression, Caleb went off to find a table to hold their group. Fjord stayed at the bar, ordering food and drinks.

As the barkeep left with the order, Fjord stayed at the counter for a moment, his face in his palm. Quietly he whispered to himself, "I'm an idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Fjord. Almost had it. 
> 
> Let's see what happens next.


	3. Meddlesome Meals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little meddling and a nice dinner.

Beau messed with her wrappings as she headed up the stairs. They only had another few days or so left in this town. It's a refreshing thought for her. This place was getting boring. Heading back to Zadash sounds like a godsend.

Heading into Jester and her's room, she found two others. Caduceus sat at the small table, nursing a fresh cup of tea. Jester sat across from him, scarfing down what looked like freshly baked donuts. Nott was fiddling with her crossbow, cleaning it up. They all aimed their attention to her as the door opened.

"Beau! You're finally here!" Jester perked up from her seat, knocking the chair over. "Come in! Come in! Close the door."

Confused, Beau closed the door, wondering where this conversation was going to head. She laid on the bed, getting comfortable for whatever plan Jester seems to have concocted.

"So, as I'm sure you all know, there has been something going on between Fjord and Caleb," she began, barely able to contain her excitement. Her tail swished ever so excitedly behind her.

Caduceus smiled. "Oh, there is definitely something going on. It's nice."

"Every time one looks at the other, the other one looks away," Beau added. "They should just talk. It'd make things easier, and a lot less awkward." Nott only grunted, seemingly unhappy about the whole idea.

Jester gave a glance to her, sighing. "Anyway, I thought we could help them. You know, like, get them alone together a little more. I mean we could talk to them, but I feel Caleb would either deny it or freeze up. Fjord would start stumbling over his words and try to push it aside."

"Sometimes, a little shove in the right direction is all you need," Caduceus chimed in. "Rock the boat, but try not to tip it over. You never know what the water's like."

"Nott, anything?" Jester asked, wanting her input.

Her hands stopped moving along the crossbow. She stared at the wooden floor, glaring, but her expression softened a moment later. "If it makes Caleb happy, fine, but if he hurts my boy, I'm shooting him."

Beau chuckled, "I doubt he'd expect any less, Nott."

"Then," Jester trotted to her bag and pulled out her journal. "we'll need a plan."

~*~

The tavern was getting a bit rowdy as the time reached five. Steadily, the tables were filled, orders were being yelled, and the barkeep and owner were rushing from place to place. Finding it no longer a suitable place to read, Caleb closed his book and thought to retire early for the evening.

As he made his way to the stairs, he found Yasha at the top. She appeared to be sharing a few words with Beauregard, but he didn't quite catch the conversation. They both glanced his direction, then shared a few more words before Beau disappeared to the room.

"Evening, Yasha," Caleb said, beginning to climb the stairs, looking for the comfort and solitude of his room.

"Caleb," she said, grabbing him and throwing him over her shoulder. "come with me."

The sudden movement made him freeze. He glanced at what was Beau walking into her room, but not before giving a slight smirk in his direction.

"Ah, what... is happening?" he questioned as the barbarian carried him out of the inn, gaining the looks of the other customers in the tavern.

She didn't say anything more. Instead, she carried him through most of the town, the attention of the townsfolk watched them with curiosity. Caleb had easily submitted to the ride. He'd never have the strength to overpower the woman. No, instead, he waited for whatever waited for him at the end.

It took a bit of distance before she finally set him down with a "Sorry about that." He was about to ask why she carried him out here, but then heard a commotion from the right.

"Je-Jester! I can walk just fine!" Fjord yelled as Jester happily carried him across her shoulders as if he were a child. As always, Caleb was amazed by her strength. Yasha was one thing, but Jester stature held up more than he could ever expect.

"And we arrived!" Jester exclaimed as she dumped Fjord on the ground. As he stood, he dusted himself off, clearly giving a soft glare at a certain tiefling.

"So, why are we here?" Caleb questioned, looking at the face of what appeared to be a restaurant of sorts.

"Well, to answer your question, we thought it would be nice to have dinner at someplace different from the tavern," Jester smiled. "All we ever have is boring food. We should treat ourselves every now and then."

Caleb looked through her eyes, finding something to be hidden behind her words, but didn't have much of an inkling of what it could be. There was some truth, but it was mixed with something of a lie.

"Will the others be joining?" Caleb continued, waving off his suspicion. "I remember seeing Beauregard going into her room."

"They'll be meeting us soon," she answered a bit too quick. Even Fjord picked up on it, sharing a look with Caleb.

"Let's head inside and get a table," Yasha pushed them toward the door, feeling it unraveling already.

Inside was a warmly lit interior. Several tables were about, dressed with grey cloths. Ivys hung in certain corners, there vines hanging down. A few pieces of art hung about. Some were landscapes and others were of the town.

A half-elven woman with tanned skin and blonde hair tied back in a tight ponytail approached them, a soft smile. Her eyes were an emerald sheen, matching her dress. She looked them over and lingered on Jester for just a few seconds longer.

"Welcome to Ivy's. I am Ivy," she had a subtle voice, but it still seemed to resonate with a slight power. "We have been expecting you. Please, come."

She beckoned for them to follow and led them past the front and into the back. They walked through the kitchen, catching the eyes of a few of the staff. Down a flight of steps, they came out into an area that sat outside. There was a table sitting at the center of what appeared to be the garden. As expected there were many Ivys, but many different herbs and vegetables, and flowers grew as well. Lanterns hanging by wrought iron posts gave light in place of the dying of the sun.

While it was a beautiful setting, there was something wrong. "Um... the table's a bit small." Fjord said as he looked at the size. "Only big enough for two."

He looked back, finding Jester and Yasha disappearing back inside. Ivy smiled at him before saying, "Have a seat. It won't be long." She gave a wink and closed the door behind her and he found himself alone, with Caleb.

The wizard hadn't seemed to notice, preoccupied with the abundant garden around him. There was something of a smile on his face, but his eyes seemed unfocused as if he were reflecting on something already passed- a memory.

"Whatcha thinking about there, Cay?" Fjord moved closer to him, still making sure to keep some distance.

Caleb kept his eyes to garden, but spoke, "I was... just remembering my mother would fret over her garden at times. She did not exactly have a green thumb. He looked up to Fjord, then passed him, confused. "Where did the girls go?"

"Don't think they'll be joining us. I had a feelin' Jester was acting strangely. I'm sure you picked up on it too."

Caleb rubbed the scruff on his chin, shaking his head. "Oh, Jester..." The door opened and one of the servers pushed a cart, setting up the table. "Well, it appears we have dinner now. It would be a shame to let it go to waste."

"If I know anythin', it's never letting a free meal pass by," he moved to the table, pulling out one of the chairs, motioning for Caleb to sit. "After you."

The man shook his head a little but sat down. When he was settled, Fjord sat across from him. The server disappeared back inside.

 

Just as he was about to start eating, Fjord felt a slight tingle in the back of his head as a familiar voice entered his mind. "I hope you're not mad. Sorry for lying to you. We just wanted something nice for you two. I hope you and Caleb can be-" her voice cuts off and he lets out a chuckle, gaining Caleb's attention.

"What is it?" he asked as he took a bite of his food.

"Jester, she just sent a message. She said she sorry for lying. Said she wanted to do something nice for us."

They continued on with their meal, sharing a bit of conversation. A server came every now and then, bringing out more wine, or another plate of food. The light of the sun finally ran out, leaving the only light of the lanterns.

Despite the strange way it came about, they were enjoying themselves. Both of them were relaxing, more than recently. Having just the two of them with no one else to draw attention, it was more intimate. No distractions and no one having a reason to leave.

Fjord found himself admiring the way Caleb would lose himself into talking about magic, components, and the merely feeling magic thrumming beneath his skin with each spell he casts. As he'd ask questions, Caleb seemed to have an answer. Sometimes, Fjord would just ask anything to hear him a little longer.

After a rough 10 minutes of silence, Fjord looked up from the meat he'd been eating, finding Caleb looking off to the side, irritated. " _Scheisse_ ", sighed to himself before his piercing blue eyes locked on him.

It surprised him. The determination and confidence felt so strong. Any weakness he would have at that moment seemed to bend and give way. He almost looked like a different person.

"Fjord," hearing his own name startled him a little. "l... have been going over this in my mind for some time now. No matter how much I try to ignore it, it always comes back." He broke eye contact, rubbing the back of his neck, a bit of the confidence fading. "You... you are very attractive, Fjord."

The last sentence makes Fjord smiled a lot more than he should've. He feels himself blush a little, but it pales in comparison to Caleb, who looks like a beet. Clearing his throat, Fjord attempted to compose himself.

"Can I take that as... you like me?" there was hope in the question. All the months traveling together, stealing glances when he didn't think the man was watching. Though, there was still hesitation. Was it a joke? Was it the wine talking?

"No, I don't like you, Fjord," Caleb's words wounded him in ways no weapon could. He feels something tighten his throat. As the moments pass, he only feels it strengthen then until Caleb chokes out, "I-I'm in love with you."

Fjord takes a breath of relief. All the stress that had suddenly built died instantly. "I don't mean to change the subject, but maybe don't leave such a long pause. Had me scared there."

Caleb looked perturbed. "You are not... against this?"

"What? No, Caleb," Fjord breathed. "If anything, I feel the same. I just wasn't sure you did. Now I feel like an idiot." he laughed, feeling a weight leave him.

Caleb sighed, then lightly chuckled. "Well, it worked out somehow, yes? I suppose we have the others to thank for that."

"How long?" Caleb looked up when he heard the question. "How long have you been in love with me."

The pink in Caleb's cheeks returned. "When we met Jester's mother. She pulled me aside before I retired for the night and we shared a conversation. She gave me some advice on what to do and helped me calm my nerves. If it was not for her, I doubt I'd be here right now. She's a woman with a keen eye." he smiled to himself for a moment. "What about you?"

"Have to say... Shady Creek," he reaches out and takes one of Caleb's hands. "It wasn't that long down there, but seeing you again was like a gift from the gods. It made me think that I didn't want to be away from you. Every time we were tortured keeping you in my mind kept me from dying a few times."

Caleb let his hand fall into Fjords, feeling the roughness of callused skin. He memorized the roughness, the lines, the strength that was in that one hand. He followed the hand to the arm, up to the shoulder, and rested his eyes on his face. The golden eyes stared back at him with a soft and fond expression. Caleb found himself reflecting the same. "Shall we head back to the inn? We have... an early start tomorrow."

Fjord only nodded standing when Caleb did. Still holding onto his hand, he stopped the man from moving. Caleb looked back to him, and Fjord raised a hand to his cheek. When Caleb didn't pull away, he went for it. Their lips brush against each other. What Fjord assumed was meant to be a short, chaste kiss, turned deeper, leaving them both breathless.

As they both smiled, Fjord pulled the wizard into a tight embrace, taking a moment to revel in the feeling of finally having what he'd wanted. Caleb was a little stiff in the hug but soon melted into the warmth of the half-orc.

Begrudgingly, Fjord let him go. "Now we can go." With the distance lessened between them, they walked through the restaurant and back toward the inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this a bit longer than I expected.
> 
> I'll add the postscript a bit later.


	4. Little Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the mess that fell out of my brain.

The wagon rattled as it moved along the road. Caduceus and Beau sat up front, keeping watch. Yasha rested against the side of the wagon, sleeping, but instinctually had a hand close to her blade. Nott was slumped against her, doing the same. Jester sat with Caleb, talking as he read.

It was a strange thing to watch. Jester moved her hands through his hair, talking, but it was a wonder if Caleb was even paying any mind to her. Though, he could see small changes in his expression from time to time in unison of Jester's jokes.

It was such a simple interaction, but Fjord couldn't help but feel happy that Caleb was enjoying himself. A happy Caleb was such a rarity. What a shame that was. Though, he had time to change that.

His eyes shifted to Jester, who, in turn, looked to him. She had the widest grin that looked like a smirk. Again, he'd been staring too long. He felt a little heat rise into his cheeks. 

"Don't mean to bother everyone, but we're losing light. Should we push it or look for a place to camp?" Caduceus called from the front.

Fjord looked passed the two in the driver's seat. It looked like it'd be another day of travel at least. They weren't in much of a rush. Camping didn't seem like a bad idea.

A cluster of trees caught his attention. The distance was roughly a few miles ahead. He pointed it out and Caduceus began heading in that direction.

They set up their camp, tying the horses to the trees and making sure they were fed. Fjord watched as Caleb tended to the fire and Caduceus began prepping food.

As he saw the camp settled, Fjord walked a distance away, letting the idle chatter of his companions quiet. He closes his eyes and takes a breath.

Who would've thought that months ago he would've never thought to be this far inland? The thought of leaving the life of a sailor seemed alien to him. Now, he finds the earth a familiar friend.

He looks to the horizon, watching as the sky faded into an array of purple, pinks, oranges, and red. The setting sun barely a crescent now. Shadows of the trees were blending into the darkness of night. Only the fire was emitting any solid light.

"Something on your mind," the soothing voice of a certain firbolg pulled him from his serene thoughts.

"Just takin' a moment," he replied. "thinkin' how lucky I got it."

"Appreciate the little things in life," Caduceus hummed. "Don't forget to enjoy them. A smile, a laugh, a shared quiet moment, they're all gifts, especially from those we hold dear." Leaving a pat on Fjord's shoulder, Caduceus returned to the fire, attending the soup he'd left to simmer.

Fjord reflected on his words, having a feeling that it wasn't much of a secret now. A sigh left him as he sat down, feeling as if he'd just lost a battle. When did they manage to plan the surprise dinner last night? He still didn't know if everyone was in on it.

"Fjord, come and eat. Otherwise, Nott will finish your share," Caleb's voice broke into his thoughts as he kissed the top of his head. The voice gave him a feeling of warmth. It was a comfort he hadn't thought of much. Caduceus' words had merit, as they always do.

He reached up and grabbed Caleb's hand, giving it a light squeeze. Smiling to himself he said, "Give me a minute. I'm appreciating the little things."


End file.
